The Origin of the Dysfunctional Family
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Yukimura forces Sanada to become his vicecaptain, Niou breaks every rule known to Rikkaidai, Marui finds a new wallet in Jackel, Jackel gets over his hate for Argentinians, Yanagi gets a haircut, and Sanada wonders how he is the same age as every one else


**Disclaimer: i do not own anything....**

**Well, it's about time that i started this idea. i hope it goes well, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School Year

Fanning himself with his hand, Kikumaru Eiji leaned back against the large tree. Cracking one closed eye open, he watched his best friend stroll toward him and his shady haven. The silver haired boy was trying to hold two icy cold cans without freezing himself.

As he reached the shade of the giant tree, he offered the red head one of the cool aluminum soda cans. Eiji gladly accepted and immediately popped the top open, taking a good swing before turning to grin at his friend. "Damn, today was hectic."

The silver haired boy, formally known as Niou Masaharu, agreed as he sipped the cold liquid and allowed it to burn his throat slightly. "I really do hate school."

"Weren't you the one who was excited about starting junior high?" Eiji raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, but for the pranks, not for the actual school," Niou replied like it was obvious. "Now on a serious note, that purple haired boy in our homeroom annoyed me like hell. He needs to go."

"It figures that the first one of our victims is your complete opposite. Actually, you know what? I should have seen this coming," Eiji shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully, as he grabbed a notebook from his tennis bag. "So what should we do this time?"

"Hmmm," Niou thought for a moment before replying, "how about number 51?"

"We've already used that."

"Er, 65?"

"Done that. Remember our old music teacher?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Niou nodded, fondly remembering the memory. "Okay so, 77?"

"Perfect," Eiji grinned widely, slamming the notebook shut,

With that decided, Niou scrambled up, tossing his empty can into the nearby trash can. "I gotta go pick up Mana, you coming?"

Eiji nodded before standing up as well, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Mom wants me to pick up Hana and walk her home."

"You know I really don't know why you refuse to let me hang out with your little sister. I mean you get to see Mana like every other day!" Niou pondered as they began walking towards the elementary portion of Rikkaidai.

"Let me explain it to you then," Eiji smirked. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? I really don't want my little sister to be scarred for life."

"For your information, I am the hottest guy out there so take that," Niou stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"You're also the most mature," Eiji commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!" Niou grinned. "Got to go find the little brat, see you tomorrow."

Eiji nodded as he watched his friend walk off towards the fifth grade halls before climbing up the stairs toward the sixth grade halls. Smiling contently, he remembered all the good times he had in these same halls a year ago with Niou as he zig zagged through the mass of sixth graders.

A mess of red hair pulled into a small bun caught his eyes as he moved toward the girl who was leaning against her locker, reading a book.

"Yo, Hana," he smiled, offering his hand which she accepted. As he pulled her up, he began chattering about his day and asking about hers.

"Eiji-nii, I'm glad you had a good day," Hana smiled brightly before reaching down to grab her bag.

* * *

"Eiji, I have news for you! Oh you're going to be oh so thrilled!" Mrs. Kikumaru sang as she bounced around the house in a failed attempt to find her son.

"Uh, Mom," Hana called out timidly from where she sat on the couch with a clear view of her mother's 'episode'. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing dearie! But I have great news for you as well!" The older lady smiled brightly.

"Mom, what do you want?" Eiji demanded, entering the room and plopping down next to his sister. Propping his feet up on the table, he reached for the remote.

His mother pouted as she placed her hands on her hips and stood square in front of the television. "Now you listen to your mother, I have news for you. I've decided to place you in music class."

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Yes, again," his mother nodded, contented of herself. "And this time it won't only be you, so there is now chance of you driving the teacher crazy like last time."

"We didn't drive him crazy," Eiji crossed his arms defiantly.

"Oh really?" One of his older brothers raised an eyebrow, "You and Niou set his hair on fire. Do you know how much it took to cover that incident up? And I'm just talking about his bald head!"

"Shh!" Mrs. Kikumaru shushed her eldest son. "Don't talk that was in front of your little sister."

The two boys both face planted while Hana just looked confused.

"Anyways, your first lesson is on Thursday at five. Here are the direction to her house. Don't be late, and also be good, because Hana will be going as well," Mrs. Kikumaru ended on that note before smacking her eldest son upside the head on her way out.

"Joy," Eiji mumbled sarcastically.

"It'll be fun," Hana tried to cheer her brother up, "I heard Mom said that Niou-san will be there as well."

"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought," Eiji grinned evilly.

* * *

**Next day**

"Ooh, Bunta, check this out!" Ayame said excitedly, pointing to a passage in the small booklet she was reading. "There is an anime club here! We have to join!"

"Let me see that," Bunta grabbed the book that said all the school clubs out of her hands and began flipping through it. "What I'm really interested is this taste testing club. Now _that's _a club to join!"

"They have one of those!?" Ayame's eyes sparkled. "I love this school!!"

"Hey will you keep it down over there?!" Niou lifted his head to glare at the cousins. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Kill-joy," Bunta rolled his eyes.

"You know it," Niou sneered before laying his head on his desk again, attempting to catch a few minutes of sleep before school homeroom started.

"Who is that guy?" Ayame whispered to Bunta, tilting her head in Niou's direction.

"Some dude in my homeroom," Bunta shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I know that," Ayame bonked him on the head. "But he's pretty cute."

"You have no taste," Bunta looked disgusted.

"Whatever," Ayame chuckled before grabbing her bag and leaving with a wave to her cousin who just went back to day dreaming and watching the students in the courtyard.

A girl caught his attention as he was sure that he had seen her before. She had dark brown haired that fell to her shoulders and dark brown eyes to contrast her pale skin.

"I have got to know who she is," Bunta murmured to himself as he watched the figure of the girl enter the door of the opposite building.

"Got to know who who is?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Surprised, Bunta swung around to face a black haired boy. "Err, no one, it's none of your business!"

"Whatever," the boy rolled his eyes before taking his seat which happened to be in front of Bunta.

"Who are you anyways?" Bunta narrowed his eyes, deciding that he didn't like this boy.

"Jackel Kuwahara," he answered after staring at the pink head for a while.

"Marui Bunta," Bunta said, offering a friendly smile.

"I know, I pay attention to when others are talking," Jackel smirked triumphantly.

Bunta narrowed his eyes and growled. No, he didn't like this boy one bit.

"Good morning, Jackel-san, Marui-san, Niou-san," Yagyuu greeted with a smile as he entered the almost empty classroom.

"Good morning," Jackel murmured back out of a sense of duty.

"Yo," Marui raised his hand half heartedly.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Niou snored as he changed the position of his head in his sleep.

Bunta grinned as he got an idea. He stood up oh so quietly, grabbing Jackel's book, and was about to slam it on Niou's head when a hand caught it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Eiji smirked, taking the book out of the pink haired boy's hands, "he gets really grumpy when you wake him up."

Bunta glared at the boy before stomping over to his seat and continuing to stare out the window again.

Eiji's catlike smirk turned into a grin as he dropped the book onto Niou's head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Niou's head shut up as screamed. His eyes searched the room for the culprit. "Who did this?"

As his eyes laid on Eiji, the redhead shrugged, still grinning. "Oops, my hand slipped."

"Why you little!" Niou yelled as he jumped over his seat and began chasing Eiji around in the room.

"_Why did I have to get stuck in the homeroom with the idiots?" _Yagyuu thought to himself as he shook his head at the scene unfolding in front of him.

* * *

Ayame skipped lightly towards her homeroom as she hummed in a low voice. She felt the stares that were directed towards her but shook them off as she never was one to dwell over what another was thinking.

Stopping in front of her homeroom, Ayame swung open the door and skipped in, happily yelling 'good morning' to anyone who was there.

"You're hyper today," a black haired girl chuckled as she watched the pink haired girl.

Ayame turned towards the girl. Racking her brain for the name of this girl, Ayame smiled widely. For some reason though, the name had slipped her mind, "er, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name yet." She grinned sheepishly.

"Understandable," the dark haired girl nodded. "it is, after all the second day of school. Echizen Rin, by the way. And you are?"

"Marui Ayame," Ayame replied instantly.

"Nice to meet you, Marui-san," Rin smiled politely.

"Same here," Ayame smiled back before sinking down into her seat. _Echizen Rin, yes, now I remember! She was the one with perfect Japanese although she just moved here from America. _

* * *

**whatcha think? please review!!**


End file.
